Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on'' Just Dance 2014,'' ABBA: You Can Dance,'' Just Dance Wii U, and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]].'' Appearance of the Dancers 'Classic' The coach, a woman, is in a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high-heels and. a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears a black earpiece. 'On-Stage' The lead dancer is a female with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress, and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are males in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes (which they look like rappers.) Background The avatar is dancing on a small stage with a cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red and purple + stagelight in different colors, but at a period of the choreography the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Sweat Mashup ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers: *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) '(JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Swea) (tJD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' (JD2014) Gold Moves Classic: There are''' Three Gold Moves''' in the routine, all of which are the same. It is done before the beginning of the chorus. *'All Gold Moves '- Put your hands downwards. GimmeGimmeGM.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 On Stage: *'Lead Dancer - '''Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers - Hold the lead dancer. Ggamamnosmogm.jpg|Gold Move 1 Mashup: *'''All - Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 ABBA: You Can Dance The ABBA: You Can Dance version has 4 gold moves. *'All Gold Moves:' Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. Gimme_Gimme_Gimme_AD_GM_1extraction.PNG|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''I Love It (Best of JD2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It ABBA: You Can Dance The dancer looks similar to the JD2014 dancer. At the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails & wears a baby blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Trivia *This is the first ABBA song to appear in the main series. *The main choreography's setting resembles the On-Stage Background but without backup dancers. *The dancer looks similar to the sweat version of [[María|''María]]. *The gameplay has the same moves from ABBA: You Can Dance but they are done differently. *The song is featured on Just Dance Wii U, it is the first English song on Just Dance Wii U. * In the part of the chorus (after a gold move in the normal version) the pictograms do not have enough time so they come late (look at the video to understand). * The background looks similar to the one in ABBA: You Can Dance. * On Just Dance Now, the first pictogram is incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram is moving its arms outward, when the dancer is actually putting one hand on her hip. * If you look into the JDNow files for this song, you can see that one pictogram is inappropriately named "Hands2boobs_f." *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns orange. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. * In Just Dance Now, there is a pictogram error (see picture below) where the dancer has to face the front instead of stretching her arms. Gallery ABBA 226.jpg|Classic ABBA 7.png|On Stage ABBA 13.jpg|ABBA: You Can Dance version gimmegimme.jpg|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimme Gimme Gimme One Stage.jpg|On Stage SJOP41 5a8b3d12 14.png|Mashup Screenshot 2014-11-06-16-52-18-1.png ABBA 445.jpg|The song in the menu Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 142.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Gimme Gimme Gimme!.png|Just Dance Wii U Menu Photo File:Gimmiegimmiegimmieonstagemodeglitch.jpg|The Glitch Where Her Glove Turns Orange When She Approaches One Of The Backup Dancers pictos-sprite (9).png|Pictograms GimmeError.png|Pictogram error on JD Now Videos File:Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) File:Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:ABBA You Can Dance - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Full Gameplay) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_by_ABBA_4*_Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Disco Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:ABBA Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pictograms error